TimmyCamelio (TurboThundr)
TimmyCamelio (also known as TurboThundr) is a good user. Favorite TV Shows *Total Drama *SpongeBob Squarepants *Pokémon *The Simpsons *South Park *Family Guy *Avengers: Assemble *Ultimate Spider-Man *Star Wars: Rebels *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Battle for Dream Island *Inanimate Insanity *Thumb Wrestling Federation *Thomas and Friends *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Ever After High *We Bare Bears *Regular Show *Looney Tunes *Mickey Mouse *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Adventure Time *Object Overload *Object Mayhem *Kim Possible *Steven Universe *Robotboy *Grojband *The Middle *That's So Raven *Crash and Bernstein *Sonic X *Ahh! My Goddess *Sailor Moon *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *Panty & Stocking *Dragon Ball Z *Soul Eater *Samurai Jack *Danny Phantom *Totally Spies *Teen Titans *Tai Chi Chasers *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Walking Dead *The Big Time Rush *iCarly *Transformers Prime *Oishi Highschool Battle *Bob's Burgers *Pretty Cure *Machine Robo Rescue *Sket Dance *Code Lyoko *Gravity Falls *Wander Over Yonder *Miraculous Ladybug Least Favorite TV Shows *Breadwinners *The Nutshack *Pickle and Peanut *Angela Anaconda *Rocket Monkeys *Johnny Test *The Buzz on Maggie Favorite Movies *Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Pacific Rim *The Amazing Spider-Man *The SpongeBob Movie: The Sponge Out of Water *The Simpsons Movie *Inside Out *Little Shop of Horrors *Paddington *Tangled *Hot Pursiut *Breakfast Club *Ferris Bueller's Day Off *Frozen *Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure *Back To the Future *Despicable Me *Night At the Museum: Secret of the Tomb *Jurrassic Park *Pixels *Ant-Man *Avengers: Age of Ultron *Transformers: Age of Extinction *Big Hero 6 *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *The Incredibles *Wall-E *Cars *Ratatoulie *Up *Monsters Inc. *Monsters University *Toy Story *Finding Nemo *Wreck-It Ralph *Bug's Life *Shrek *Shark Tale *Kung Fu Panda *Madagascar *The Croods *Turbo *Penguins of the Madagascar *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadow *The Angry Birds Movie *Zootopia *Tomorrowland *How To Train Your Dragon *Rise of the Gaurdians *Gaurdians of the Galaxy *MegaMind *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Monsters VS. Aliens *Rio *Epic *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Planes *The Good Dinosaur *Dumbo *Gravity *Paddington Least Favorite Movies *Antz *Foodfight *Norm of the North *Child's Play *Titanic: The Legend Goes On *The Boxtrolls *The Last Airbender *Psycho *Noah *Son of the Mask Favorite Video Games *Papa Louie *Pokémon X & Y *Super Mario *Splatoon *Kira Kira Pop Princess *MegaMan Maverick Hunter X *Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U *Sonic The Hedgehog *Xenoblade Chronicles *Cut The Rope *Kick the Buddy *Street Fighter *Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes *Super Mario 3D World *Mario Kart 8 *My Singing Monsters *Grand Theft Auto *Destiny *Call of Duty: Advance Warfare *Lego City: Undercover *Steak and Jake *Jack Smith *Touhou Project *Overwatch *Undertale *Five Nights At Freddy's *Rayman Legends *Persona *Just Dance *My Sims *Final Fantasy *Ace Attorney *Umineko No Naku Koro Ni *Angry Birds *Terraria *Minecraft *Super Paper Mario *Sonic Lost World *Plants vs. Zombies *Puyo Puyo *Yooka Laylee *Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze *Skylanders: Super Charge *Danganronpa *Baiten Kaitos Origins *PaRappa the Rapper *Scribblenauts Unlimited *Fire Emblem *Kid Icarus Uprising *Criminal Case *The Legend of Zelda Least Favorite Video Games *Bust A Groove *Bubsy *Lester the Unlikely *Symbon Action Likes & Dislikes *TBA Friends *TBA Enemies *TBA Category:Good Users Category:Good Guys Category:Male Users Category:Bronies